Corazón de hielo
by bitha-granger
Summary: Emmett la conocía desde que era una niña, cuando aún tenía corazón y solía sonreír. Él la amaba, al verla su corazón se aceleraba. Aun así, se había resignado a amarla en silencio. Pero habían pasado demasiados años y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ahora era un conde, no un mozo de establo, ahora podía amarla y ser amado. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como un niño lo desea.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Londres 1885…

Una anciana mujer recorría las londinenses calles cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve. Un enorme gorro con interiores afelpados, cubría sus orejas del frío invierno que estaban pasando. Sus huesos casi rechinaban con la extensa caminata, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, demostrando su cálido corazón.

Su pequeña Rosalie, su linda, tierna y adorable Rosalie corría unos metros delante de ella, jugando con la nieve. Cubierta con mil prendas para que la pequeña no muriera en aquella infernal helada. A sus cinco años tenía la fuerza y resistencia poco común en señoritas de su edad.

La pequeña hija del matrimonio Hale había tenido su vida completamente planeada incluso antes de ser concebida. Tampoco es que su situación fuera inusual. Rosalie Lilian Hale sería una hermosa doncella, que algún día se casaría con un joven de buena familia y de estirpe. Los problemas económicos jamás la rozarían. Las desilusiones no serían de su conocimiento. Estaba destinada a ser una buena esposa, una buena dueña de casa y finalmente una excelente madre.

El señor Hale era un importante bancario, era una clásica familia adinerada, viviendo en un clásico –y selectivo- vecindario, pero en cada familia hay ovejas negras… dados los años cursados, las ovejas negras eran fácilmente reprimidas y controladas, pero la abuela Hale era todo una guerrera. Había soportado humillaciones de sus padres, de sus conocidos… siempre escuchando _"lo que debes hacer y lo que no"_, el control de su esposo y la vergüenza en la cara de sus hijos cuando ella se atrevía siquiera a pensar por sus propios medios. Pero aquella anciana veía algo en los azules ojos de su nieta que afortunadamente era invisible para el resto del mundo.

Veía rebeldía. Veía a una pequeña que si pensaba y no seguía. Veía a su nieta con adoración, por el simple echo de haber pasado sus pensamientos a una generación siguiente. Era simplemente el sentimiento de superación…. No pudieron con ella. La abuela Hale había plantado su granito de arena en el mundo.

La niña de cabello rubio hasta la mitad de su espalda, lucía un elegante vestido y abrigo. Su cabello, aunque algo despeinado debido al clima y las gélidas brisas, se mantenía precioso. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro no se congelaba ni siquiera con la seriedad de los tres hombres que siempre la seguían.

La abuela los llamaba "_HOPSEP_", -**H**ombres que **O**pinan lo que **P**iensan, **S**in **E**ntender lo que **P**iensan-. La niña…. Aún a sus cinco años, se burlaba de ellos en compañía de la mejor persona que podría cuidarla.

Rosalie y su abuela solo iban al parque por una razón en particular. Solo por él aguantaban las heladas tardes… solo por él la pequeña rubia mantenía siempre una sonrisa en su cara.

Emmett McCarty.

El pequeño azabache y la hermosa rubia tenía solo una cosa en común… su futuro estaba planeado.

Solo que para Emmett, las cosas no eran tan hermosas como se presentaban el destino próximo de su acompañante. Su tatarabuelo era mayordomo de los Hale. Su bisabuela fue la ama de llaves de los Hale. Su abuela era la cocinera de los Hale. Su padre era la sirviente de los Hale…. ¿no adivinan que papel le tocaría cumplir a Emmett llegado el momento?

Así es… una infinita tradición familiar.

Emmett estaba asistiendo a los establos esporádicamente para empezar a comprender como desempeñar del mejor modo su labor. Solo tenía ocho años. Y a pesar de tener que retirar el estiércol de los animales cada miércoles y viernes por la noche Rose iba a verlo sin importar la pestilencia del lugar. La abuela Hale consentía esa amistad casi como símbolo de rebelión… su hijo moriría siquiera escuchando que su adorable hija esta dialogando con un simple "niño del establo". No tenía titulo. No tenía importancia… apenas tenía nombre. Era solo "el chico del establo".

Rosalie jugaba con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Él le decía que algún día le enseñaría a cabalgar y cómo ordeñar una vaca. Le contaba que su madre le había enseñado hace algunos años. La pequeña rubia escuchaba maravillada cada aventura del azabache con excelente atención. Envidiando su vida libre fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Aquellos muchachos habrían formado un hermoso y rebelde lazo de no ser porque todo cambio la noche de navidad, aquella en que su adorada y revolucionaria abuela falleció. Aquel día, todo sentimiento en el corazón de la pequeña Rosalie, fue suprimido por la pena y la soledad.


	2. Capítulo 1: Última deseo

Capítulo 1: Último deseo.

Cuando el joven azabache tenía apenas 8 años, sabía que la niña frente a él sería el gran amor de su vida. A veces, se embobaba mirando su cabello de oro y sus ojos color violeta.

A los 9, esa niña se fue a un internado de señoritas. Lloró durante semanas abandonando el establo, y su padre le explicó a base de golpes, que un hombre no llora. Y mucho menos por algo tan insignificante como la retirada de la señorita Hale.

A los 10, quedo huérfano de madre y padre debido al ataque de unos perros con rabia en una propiedad colindante a las de los Hale. Sus abuelos apenas tenían pan para su mesa… por lo que alimentar y cuidar a un jovencito era insólito e inconcebible.

En 1888, con 11 años, no tenía casa, ni comida, ni trabajo. Estaba muriendo a la orilla de un enlodado camino cuando una carreta con pomposas cortinas, tres caballos de tiro y un chofer de traje paro a su lado. Las cortinas se movieron lentamente y una mujer de avanzada edad lo miró levantando su sombrero…

La condesa Withlock, hija y única heredera de un terrateniente del lado oeste de Londres, lo recogió aquel lluvioso día en su elegante carruaje.

Lo limpió, lo vistió, le dio de comer, lo educó, le dio un nombre, un título y una familia.

En 1897, nueve años mas tarde, con la bondadosa mujer en su lecho de muerte, le pidió, en sus últimas palabras, que consiguiera una esposa. Este aceptó antes de pensarlo… la condesa le sonrió, tomó la mano de sus dos hijos y les dijo que siempre debían ayudarse. Siempre serían una familia.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

Dentro de las caballerizas, un joven de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, brazos fuertes y de un físico bastante envidiable, se hallaba Emmett McCarty Withlock. Sus ojos estaban fijos en _Tormenta_, una potranca que podría llamarse salvaje… era su próxima meta a cumplir. Era un bólido de cuerpo y pelaje negro, lo suficiente peligroso para que sus antiguos dueños la regalaran después de perder cualquier esperanza en domarla. La condesa Withlock había consentido a Emmett tanto como a su otro hijo, y Emmett solo había conservado una cosa de su pasado. Su amor por los caballos.

-no puedo creer que haya tanto revuelo en la casa- Mencionó un joven de cabello rubio, interrumpiendo a Emmett en su batalla de miradas con la yegua.

-¡Es lógico! Incluso yo estoy algo emocionada- dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros que colgaba de su brazo.

-Pues a mi parecer, es bastante hipócrita.- añadió Jasper.

-¿me estas diciendo hipócrita, prometido? He de recordarte que aún puedo cancelar el matrimonio- le respondió ella despegándose de su brazo y cruzando sus delicadas extremidades superiores sobre su pecho.

Jasper intentó seguir caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Y a Emmett le hubiera gustado pensar que su hermano era capaz de fingir mejor de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía sentido.

Alice Brandon y su hermano, Jasper Withlock habían estado prometidos hace 4 largos años. Pero en ese momento Alice tenía 12 y Jasper 16… y han estado posponiéndolo hasta la fecha.

-no serias capaz de dejarlo en el altar. ¿O si pequeña?- le preguntó Emmett, concentrando su atención en la pareja.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿Qué sería de tu hermano sin mi?- fue la respuesta de la jovencita, acercándose a su cuñado sin notar que las mejillas de Jasper se volvían vergonzosamente coloradas.

-¡OH, eso es un alivio! No quisiera imaginar las locuras que él haría si te perdiera

-¡pues la primera sería meterse a uno de esos horribles lugares a los que tú vas! Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta Emmett. Solo te advierto, vuelve a hacerle una proposición como esa a mi Jasper y te las verás conmigo.

Claro… en un universo donde lo cuerdo y lo moral sobrepasan la imagen, aquella amenaza podría haber sido realmente peligrosa. Pero Alice media apenas un metro cincuenta y era tan delgada como lo era hace 4 años. Al lado de la bestia enorme que era Emmett, con su metro noventa y ocho de altura y aquellos músculos imposibles de esconder, era como si una ardilla bebé amenazara a un oso pardo furioso.

-¡Querida Alice! Lo hago por tu bien, futura hermana. Piénsalo, le hará bien la experiencia.

-¡pues que experimente solo conmigo!- refutó la azabache poniendo sus delgados brazos en sus caderas.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó el rubio con las mejillas ocho tonalidades de rojo más altas- ustedes dos son demasiado desvergonzados.

-sinceridad- dijeron los dos azabaches, levantando los hombros sin el menor sentido de culpa.

-pues hermano, deja de invitarme a aquellos lugares o Alice realmente puede ser peligrosa. Y… amor mío, solo deseo… experimentar contigo… quiero decir, no ansío hacerlo, en realidad si. Pero puedo controlarme, no debes temer de mí. Yo… yo solo deseo lo mejor para ti.

Emmett pensó en hacer dos comentarios sagaces. También meditó palmear el hombro de su cuñada y molestarla. Pero optó por darles un minuto de privacidad saliendo de SU espacio.

Con su traje de jinete, cruzó las puertas y caminó por el prado camino a la casa grande. Vio como uno de los trabajadores paseaba a un potro reciente y hubo una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que vio al abogado de la condesa en la entrada de la casa.

¿Han sentido alguna vez aquel malestar en la boca del estomago? Como si se tratase de una pelea, y este fuera un golpe bien dado… Emmett no reconoció el sentimiento de pesar formándose en su pecho. Como si la comida le hubiera sentado mal… o si hubieran prendido fuego en medio de su estomago, y este fuego lo estuviera consumiendo internamente.

No quiso admitirlo. Posiblemente no era conciente de aquel sentimiento, pero Emmett sintió miedo.

-Señor Withlock, su madre, la condesa, me entregó algo personalmente. Dijo que apenas la enterraran debía entregárselo en sus propias manos.

El azabache y el hombre canoso entraron en la mansión. Emmett debía dirigir el camino, era lo más lógico, pero aquel hombre parecía conocer la casa tanto como él. A pensar de no reconocer su rostro.

Una vez dentro del despacho, Emmett le dijo al mayordomo que llamara a su hermano inmediatamente. El abogado dijo que no era necesario, pero Emmett miró al hombre de tal manera, que él no volvió a intrometerse en las órdenes.

Él iba a empezar. Comenzó a dejar unos papeles sobre la mesa hasta que encontró una carta. Se la entregó y le dijo que dentro estaban todas las explicaciones. Pero Emmett no abrió el sobre hasta que su hermano entró al despacho. Seguido obviamente de su inseparable prometida.

-Señor Witlock, la condesa deseo que usted y su hermano Jasper tuvieran un futuro feliz, en un matrimonio legal, con hijos y descendencia. La fortuna, si bien es entregada en cantidades iguales entre ustedes dos, sin ninguna condición de por medio, ella dijo que apelaría a su buen juicio.

-¿a que se refiere?- fue la pregunta que todos se hacían pero nadie preguntaba. El abogado miró a la mujer con apariencia de niña que colgaba del brazo del mayor de los Withlock.

-La condesa busco una esposa para el joven Emmett. Y aunque se supone que esta a su consentimiento aceptar este matrimonio o no, ella se encargó de hacer todos los tramites correspondientes.

-¿¡Por fin tendré una concuñada?!

Tanto Jasper como Emmett miraron al hombre con mucha menos emoción que la joven Alice.

-pues… en teoría, la jovencita sabe de este compromiso hace… ya algún tiempo.

-¿ya algún tiempo? ¿Mamá tenía todo pensado?

La respuesta muda, fue suficiente para todos en la sala.

Jasper se mostraba enfadado por la decisión de su madre, pasando por arriba de lo que siempre les inculcó. Alice tenía una sonrisa y estaba a punto de saltar de la emoción y Emmett… él solo se quedó en su asiento esperando información. Le debía todo lo que poseía a la condesa… si ella deseo que se casara… pues se casaría.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo, exactamente?- fue la única pregunta que hizo.

-dos años- respondió

-¿y cómo se llama la señorita?- fue la pregunta de Jasper.

-Son unos hacendados del lado este de Londres. Su padre es un bancario… la dote es excelente. Todo parece indicar que hace unos cuatro años rompieron un compromiso y nadie, aparentemente, sabe las razones. Su apellido es Hale. La señorita se llama Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Emmett pasó por alto que su corazón palpitaba sin cesar entre sus costillas. Intentó, realmente intentó controlarlo tras escuchar la información. ¡Demonios! ¿Era posible? Todo indicaba que si. Cada dato, cada nombre… ¿podía ser cierto?

Si hubo algo que Emmett jamás olvido, y quiso más que los caballos, fue el simple recuerdo de la jovencita de cabellos de oro que jugaba con él en los establos.

-tengo un retrato de ella… si lo desea.

El hombre extendió la mano para pasarle aquel papel, pero unas finas manos fueron más rápidas.

La exuberante sonrisa de la azabache se extinguió en un segundo demasiado rápido para el resto de los mortales.

-¡No, no, no, no y no! ¡Es injusto!- reclamó tirando el papel sobre la mesa.

Jasper se inclinó a recogerla y Emmett, ansioso, se levantó mirar el retrato que su hermano sostenía.

-¿la conoces, cariño?

-¿conocerla? ¡Conocerla sería poco! ¡Por supuesto que conozco a la odiosa de Rosalie Hale! –el abogado miró asombrado como alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan bueno insultando, pero Emmett y Jasper estaban demasiado acostumbrados que ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlo pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de la chica- es odiosa, insufrible, altruista, egoísta… ¡es una altiva de lo peor! Cree que todo el maldito mundo gira a su alrededor y todos le hacían creer lo mismo. ¡No debe ser así, amor mío!- dijo la azabache mirando al rubio- Emmett, no puedes casarte con aquella arpía.

Si había alguien en este mundo en quien Emmett confiara, era en la pequeña y _delicada _prometida de su hermano. Alice era tan sincera que a la mayoría del mundo le desagradaba y la evitaba. Pero para él –y Jasper- aquella sinceridad era la mejor de sus cualidades.

Pero su moralidad y creencias se vinieron en contra cuando la imagen en el papel fue visualizada por los ojos de Emmett.

Era una mujer… era extraño, Rosalie debía tener un año más que Alice, pero parecían una niña y una mujer si las comparaban. Una mujer de perfil inhiesto, facciones marcadas y una elegancia desbordante.

Aunque cada rasgo parecía delicado, Emmett sabía que aquellos detalles de la boca, solo los hacían las mujeres mas… experimentadas.

Abandonó la sala cuando la imagen de una niña de cinco años corriendo a su alrededor vino a su cabeza. Corrió hacia las caballerizas y ni su hermano, cuñada o abogado se atrevieron a seguirlo.

Al entrar, las puertas de madera hicieron un sonido molesto, alterando a todos los caballos. Pasó por el lado de tormenta y desató la cuerda que amarraba al fiero animal.

La yegua lo miró directamente a los ojos. Adquiriendo la mayor pose de estatura posible… aun así, el azabache se veía imponente. Como si la bestia a su lado no lo opacara, todo lo contrario. Le diera fuerza y poder.

Salió con ella a la zona donde muchos solían golpear a los animales… Emmett al contrario, prefería el trabajo difícil. Hacer que ellos lo amaran.

Soltó a la peligrosa bestia y caminó frente suyo. El animal lo rodeo… tal cual lo hace un león mientras examina su presa.

Pero esa yegua no era un león… Y Emmett era todo, menos una presa.

Él no permitió que Tormenta se sintiera poderosa. Él la miraba directamente a esos oscuros ojos. Era la noche contra el metal quemándose en el rostro de Emmett.

Aquellas grisáceas perlas en su cara eran fruto de una vida de sacrificio y recato. Una vida que cambio cuando la condesa lo acepto en su familia. Le debía todo a aquella mujer. Ella lo salvó de una vida aguantando las órdenes, pero jamás dejándose aplastar.

Él debía hacerlo. Debía casarse con Rosalie Hale.

Algo dentro de él comenzó a formarse.

Eran sus recuerdos, luchando contra la clara imagen que Alice dio de la rubia.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

Dentro de la casa, en una de las ventanas, su hermano y mejor amigo lo observaba con cuidado. Aquellos animales algún día iban a matarlo si él los seguía retando así.

La pequeña y delgada mujer se acercó al rubio con un andar silencioso, apretando las manos en su falda.

-¿lo espías, mi amor?- dijo la pequeña azabache apoyando su menudo cuerpo en la espalda de Jasper- creo que esta vez me excedí un poco en la descripción de la odiosa Hale.

-no fue tu descripción mi amor. Emmett hablaba dormido cuando llegó a la casa. Él le hablaba a alguien… a una chica. Creo que él la conoce- explicó Jasper a su joven futura esposa.

-eso explica porque Emmett este intentando que _Tormenta_ lo mate. Hablaré con él. Le diré que he exagerado- mencionó la muchacha, intentando caminar a la casa grande.

-no lo hagas, mi vida- imploró Jasper, separándose de la ventana y mirando a la luz de sus ojos- Emmett confia en tu sinceridad… te estarías traicionando a ti misma. Y jamás deseo que hagas eso. Lo más probable es que _Tormenta _se rinda a sus encantos al igual que todos los caballos.

-es injusto que nosotros seamos tan felices y él tenga que unirse a la odiosa- dijo la joven Alice, abrazándose a su marido

-no todos pueden encontrar el amor y tener la suerte de que aquella persona también los ame, mi vida. No todos tienen mi suerte- terminó el rubio. Envolviendo a su esposa entre sus brazos y llenándola de besos.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

Emmett era un hombre bastante impulsivo, pero jamás irrespetuoso. Desmontó la yegua y caminó hacia la mansión atrayendo al animal a sus espaldas. Era tiempo de terminar con todo esto de una buena vez por todas. Si, iba a casarse con ella. Y le gustaba pensar que era por cumplir a la palabra de la condesa que porque realmente lo deseara.

Pero sus pasos se congelaron cuando a través de unos ventanales, paso una hermosa cabellera rubia. Emmett sabía que no era Rosalie. Era conciente que no era posible que se tratase de ella… pero no le gustó como se sintió. Demonios, si habían pasado años sin hablar. Unos tres días, tres semanas… ¡o mejor! Unos tres meses más no lo matarían ¿cierto? Después de todo, tenía que hallar las fuerzas para hablar con ella.


	3. Capítulo 2: Labores y Obligaciones

Capítulo 2: Labores y obligaciones.

8 deEnero. 1897

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, un anciano se ofreció a llevarla al salón. Apenas entró, admiró la decoración y la arquitectura de la casa. Pero el calor del fuego saliendo de la chimenea la encandiló.

_Una señorita jamás debe levantar la voz. _

_Una señorita jamás debe mirar fijamente a un hombre. _

_Una señorita debe hacerse respetar y respetar a todos en una junta formal._

_Una señorita jamás critica, ni maldice._

_Una señorita siempre se comporta como lo indica el manual_

Rosalie, censurando su colapso nervioso, pensó en una nueva regla "_Una señorita jamás piensa_".

Ella había olvidado que Londres era mucho más frío que Francia. Por lo que el fuego ardiente en medio de la chimenea era tan agradable como el sol Francés.

Una dama. La habían educado para ser una dama. Alguien frío, calculador y cien por ciento manipulable, sin embargo… ella jamás dijo algo al respecto. Había olvidado que los modales eran tan importantes allí, como lo eran ante los ojos de su madre. Había olvidado lo mucho que aquel cálido fuego le recordaba a su abuela.

Una simple mirada por el enorme ventanal le permitió ver algo que asustaría a cualquier _"señorita"_ correcta.

Isabella Swan, su prima menor, estaba fuera, cerca de las caballerizas, ¡con pantalones de montar! ¿Qué hacía ella en la casa de su futuro marido?

Intentó no darle importancia. Sobre todo por los gélidos comentarios que había escuchado de su madre la tarde anterior _"Isabella va a los terrenos de los Whitlock a conversar con el mocoso que la condesa se llevó hace años, el mocoso de las caballerias. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la escoria con la escoria"._

Se levantó del cómodo y calido sitio, para espiar a su prima a través del vidrio. La castaña permanecía quieta… sin movimiento alguno. El casco estaba bajo su brazo derecho y una chaqueta moldeaba su figura. Isabella se mantuvo tanto tiempo en la misma posición que Rosalie pensó que solo intentaba llamar la atención por su bochornoso atuendo. Sin embargo, un hombre se acercó trayendo consigo un caballo. Pero no era solo un hombre…. Rosalie lo reconoció incluso contra luz.

Aun así, borró rápidamente los pensamientos que involucraban a Emmett. El amor no existe, el amor es malo. El amor es simplemente prohibido. Sin mencionar, que no debería conocer al hombre encargado de los caballos de su futuro marido. Eso, definitivamente sería mal visto.

Aquel cuerpo escultural, aun tapado por sucios y grandes harapos, se veía moldeado. Ella era casi capaz de imaginar el gris permanente en los ojos del lacayo. Rosalie sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y sus palmas se convertían en puños al lado de sus piernas, cuando SU chico de los caballos le entregaba las riendas de la bestia negra a su prima con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese segundo, la rubia sintió que no era necesario conocer a algunas personas para odiarlas. Porque en ese momento, quiso amarrar a Isabella a su cama y encerrarla en su cuarto. ¿Por qué su prima podía salir de casa? ¿Por qué ella si podía conversar con Emmett?

-señorita Hale- dijo una melodiosa voz atrás de la rubia. Sorprendiéndola y por sobre todo asustándola. ¿La habría visto mirar al chico de los caballos?- me preguntaba si la señorita necesita algo.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó sin pensar- tus ojos se parecen…

-a los de mi madre. Me lo han dicho muchas veces ¿usted la conoció?- Rosalie reconoció un tono de burla en la voz de la muchacha, pero no estaba en condiciones de alterarse.

Hale no estaba acostumbrada a ser interrumpida. De hecho, jamás en sus 17 años de vida había pasado algo como aquello. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña delgada, que no aparentaba más de 15 años, le recordaba a… ¡no! Estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Era el susto de ser descubierta. No había otra opción.

-no… no lo sé. No estoy segura. Iba a decir que tus ojos se parecen a los de Em… el chico de las caballerizas.

-oh. Si, mis ojos y los de Emmett son idénticos- como si se tratara de magia, la simpatía que había causado la muchacha hacia Rosalie se había esfumado. Tantas confiancillas no eran aptas entre empleados. ¡Sería una nueva orden! Hablaría con su futuro mardio para que la impusiera- nos han dicho muchas veces que somos un asombroso dúo, si me permite presumir- le respondió la azabache con una sonrisa mordaz.

¿Qué clase de asombroso dúo?, se preguntó la rubia mentalmente, tomando su libro, _"Lo que se debe hacer y lo que no"_, y apretándolo tan fuerte como sus delgados dedos lo permitían.

Rosalie, muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de lo molesta que estaba cuando entendió que Emmett y… aquella cosa enana, estaban casados. ¿Qué otra clase de dúo podría haber?

-necesito que prepares mi baño. Quiero flores… pero no cualquier flor. Quiero petunias, y claveles… y quiero lavandas- casi se sintió culpable al encargar tanto trabajo a la empleada. Sobretodo porque con aquel frío, era imposible que creciera siquiera un poco de pasto en los huertos. Aquel pesar desvaneció al mirar por la ventana y ver a Emmett caminando al establo- lo quiero para mañana en la mañana. ¿Haz entendido?

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

Alice salió refunfuñando del cuarto ¿Quién la había obligado a meterse allí? Había escuchado por parte de todos los empleados en el internado Francés que la Señorita Rosalie era una mujer fría, pero ella quería tener una opinión formada por sí misma. Los resultados, concedieron un absoluto crédito a las habladurías de los pasillos cuando la rubia, dio vuelta un plato de soca sobre su uniforme nuevo cuando ella intentó hablar en su presencia sin su permiso. Ella no estaba lista para casarse con Emmett. Era molesto, caprichosa, empedernida y sumamente consentida. Pero no… ella tenía que seguir el molesto sentido de la culpa e intentar mejorar el día de _la señorita_ para tener una buna relación con su concuñada… ¡Pero la tonta rubia creía que ella era su sirvienta personal!

Emmett había estado tan decaído desde su comentario, que intentó ver aquello que su cuñado veía en la molesta rubia.

La azabache de cara pálida, recordaba a Rosalie demasiado bien para poder estimarla aunque fuese un poco. Sus años con ella en Francia fueron horribles. Sin embargo, Emmett veía algo en ella. Sólo que Alice no era capaz de ver siquiera a una muchacha agradable tras tantas capaz de ropa fina.

Caminó furiosa hacia la cocina. Su segundo lugar favorito en la enorme mansión, del que no debería haber salido jamás.

Ver caminar furiosa a aquella pequeña y siempre feliz muchacha, era más efecto de risa que preocupación. Sin embargo, el resto de las cocineras salieron audazmente de la cocina cuando ella entró en aquel estado.

Alice podía ser un dulce envuelto en caramelo y miel… pero enojada, era como un pequeño demonio, con hiperactividad molesto y peligroso.

Salió de la cocina hacia las caballerizas. Debía hacerle saber a su cuñado que aquella _muchacha adorable _que él recordaba, había desaparecido. Se había esfumado de este planeta, y en su reemplazo había llegado una molesta y odiosa rubia sin cerebro. También debía mencionarle a ambos hermanos Withlock que quizás había plantado la semilla de la duda sobre su relación con Emmett… solo para molestarla.

Pero, su ira colapsó cuando vio a la Lady Isabella divertirse con su cuñado.

Su esposo, raudo como un rayo, llegó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos. Como si de magia se tratase, toda su ira se transformó en paz.

Isabella era la única persona de esa enorme casona que había tratado a Emmett como persona y no como esclavo. Y solo con eso se había ganado el puesto de mejor amiga. Era tal su nivel de bondad, que le había pedido millones de veces que la llamara por su nombre y no por el molesto mote de "señorita".

-¡Oh Emmett! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- decía la joven de cabellos castaños cabalgando alrededor del azabache- ¡esto es asombroso!

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- gritaron desde la puerta grande.

Alice ahorcó mentalmente a la dueña de la voz. Jasper se tensó, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su futura esposa. Isabella detuvo el trote grácil y adorable de su ahora dócil animal…. Solo Emmett pretendió que aquel grito había sido solo una molesta brisa.

Se acercó a Isabella y la ayudó a bajarse de _Tormenta_, tomó las riendas del caballo y las pasó sobre el inmenso animal, con intenciones de llevarlo a las caballerizas mientras la cólera de "_la señorita Rosalie_" estallaba.

-Prima, esto no es nada malo. Emmett, Jasper y Alice solo me ayudaban con mis lecciones de equitación.- explicaba Isabella intentando salvar a sus amigos de una muerte segura.

-¡pero que desvergonzada!- le dijo Rosalie a Alice, acercándose a la pequeña muchacha escondida tras su futuro marido- ¿no te avergüenza estar abrazada a otro hombro que no es tu esposo?

Isabella comprendió en ese segundo que Rosalie no conocía a los Withlock. La castaña y el azabache se miraron por un segundo, y ella dedujo en su mirada que quería que mantuviera el secreto.

-Señorita…- dijeron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tú! No tienes derecho siquiera a hablar… estas con la mujer de otro hombre frente a más personas. ¡Es inaudito!- sentenció la rubia.

-Con el debido respeto, Señorita Hale… Alice Brandon es mi futura esposa. Y como dueño y señor de esta casa, tengo el derecho de decir lo que se me dé la gana- fue la respuesta de Jasper, exhalando al aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

Rosalie sintió que la sangre subía a sus pálidas mejillas. Sintió que un agujero negro se habría a sus pies y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragara la tierra. Miró a Isabella, intentando buscar algo de apoyo. Pero ella tenía la vista fija en Emmett. Aquello logro que su sangre hirviera y levantó la vista.

-¿Adonde cree que va?- le preguntó Rosalie a Emmett, mientras este le daba la espalda.

-llevaré a Tormenta a las caballerizas.

-no me ha pedido permiso para retirarse.

Jasper y Alice miraron a la rubia con la boca abierta del asombro. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así a su futuro marido? Isabella, por otra parte, deseo qu su prima mantuviese la boca cerrada por una vez en su vida.

-no estamos en la casa. Aquí no debo pedirle permiso.- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios- Sin mencionar, que usted no es mí patrona. Solo los Withlock mandan en esta casa.

Su hermano, su futura cuñada y una de sus mejores amigas miraron asombrados aquella declaración. ¿No mencionaría que él también era un Withlock? ¿No mencionaría que era _el Withlock_ con el que ella se casaría?

-pues… pues- Rosalie jamás había tartamudeado. Jamás había perdido el sentido del habla ante un hombre. Y era absolutamente bochornoso que su primera vez se la llevara un simple chico de los establos.

-¡vete de aquí!- le dijo con las manos en forma de puños a sus costados.

-eso hacia- dijo él girándose.

-¡pero pídeme permiso!

-ya te dije que fuera de la casa, no tengo por qué hacerlo- alegó el azabache manteniendo el tono neutro de voz.

-¡NO TE HE DADO PERMISO DE TUTEARME!- gritó la rubia… faltando una de las normas fundamentales: _una señorita jamás levanta la voz_.

-creo que eso lo dijiste hace bastantes años- dijo Emmett, volteándose y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ahorcar a aquella dama.

-eso fue en una vida pasada. Ahora pide permiso para retirarte- Rosalie no se había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar a un metro de su antiguo compañero infantil.

Ambos se miraron y Rosalie se golpeó mentalmente: _Una señorita jamás debe mirar a un hombre a los ojos._

-pídeme permiso- le dijo mordiendo su labio.

-no necesito tu permiso. "Señorita".- el tono irónico, hiriente y dañino de Emmett hizo que su congelado corazón se pusiera en medio del desierto… derritiendo capa tras capa.

Otra regla rota:_ Una señorita debe hacerse respetar y respetar a todos en una junta formal._

-¡Mierda Emmett! Pide el estúpido permiso-le dijo golpeando el pecho musculoso del azabache.

No sabría descifrar que emoción fue más fuerte. Si la de Rosalie al sentir que su puño se derretía con ese abdomen. El orgullo de Emmett por hacer enojar al cubo de hielo frente a sus ojos… o la sorpresa en las caras de Isabella, Jasper y Alice ante tales confienzas.

_Una señorita jamás critica ni maldice._

Rosalie se alejó de Emmett como si él fuera un leproso. ¡Demonios!

_Una señorita siempre se comporta como lo indica el manual_

Condenado manual y sus reglas inútiles. Con Emmett era imposible comportarse.

-¡Arw!- emitió la rubia, golpeando el suelo con sus finos zapatos y pegando sus brazos a su costado.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba y mil veces lo odiaba. Mas aun cuando Emmett tenía una molesta sonrisa en los labios.

Eso no podía ir peor. Pero claro, cada vez que uno siquiera piensa en esa frase, algo aún peor pasa.

-cariño- llamo la irreconocible voz de su madre- el Conde Cullen ha venido a conocerte, debemos ir a casa y hacerle compañía. Te esta esperando en casa.y Ya que el otro hijo de la condesa Whitlock no está en casa no veo necesidad alguna de permanecer aquí.


	4. Capítulo 3: Prometidos

Capítulo 3: Prometidos

8 de Enero de 1897

No radicaba en el sentimiento se sentirse inferior. Tampoco en el hecho de quedarse sin palabras. Rosalie jamás había sentido la garganta seca. Ni siquiera cuando su abuela murió ella se quedó muda. No de la manera en que había ocurrido esa tarde.

¡Era inaudito! Las referencias y la dote del Conde Cullen eran increíbles. Era un hombre guapo, cordial, responsable y por sobre todas las cosas, adinerado. Rosalie debería sentirse la reina del mundo con un prometido de ese tipo. Después de todo, ese era el estereotipo de un marido para ella y sus compañeras en la academia Francesa. Pero no, ahí estaba ella, aguantando las ganas de mirar por la ventana y apretando la tela del vestido al recordar lo molesto que había sido Emmett unas horas antes.

Edward Cullen era un joven de buena familia. Sin deseos de casarse, pero con la obligación de hacerlo. Y claro, como un hombre de aquel tiempo, no podía retirar su idea de matrimonio. El joven de cabello cobrizo había rehuido el matrimonio por 19 años… su padre, por decirlo menos, le dijo que para el numero 20, él ya debía tener a una mujer a su lado.

Y aunque Rosalie Hale era una muchacha sumamente hermosa, él no se sorprendió al verla como ocurría con la mayoría masculina. Él esperaba a una mujer fría, hermosa y literalmente igual a una muñeca de porcelana… y eso fue lo que encontró.

Aun así, estaba en aquella sala. Formando conversación con la madre de Rosalie que hacía el papel de chaperona.

_A ella tampoco le agrada la idea_- pensó Edward mirando de reojo a la rubia mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior al mirar por la ventana- _quizás podamos llegar a una nulidad. _

Al joven conde se le escapo una risa que supo disimular al tomar un poco de su te.

-mi hija es una joven sumamente prodiga- alababa la madre de la rubia- ella toca a la perfección el piano y el arpa. En cualquier fiesta de sociedad ella podría brindarle orgullo.

El problema es que él no buscaba el _"orgullo"_ en una esposa. Él quería un recibimiento cálido después del trabajo. Un beso fugaz y tímido. Una sonrisa cada mañana.

-¿O no, hija mía?- preguntaba la madre.

Pero no importaba que tanto quisieran sacar a la rubia de su cabeza. Ella miraba la ventana, como si afuera se fraguara el acontecimiento del siglo.

-creo que debo retirarme, Madam- dijo Edward, intentando salvar a Rosalie…. Y a él.

-Oh, ¿Qué le parece un paseo por los terrenos?- dijo la madre levantándose como un resorte del asiento.- Rosalie le mostrará cada centímetro de la propiedad.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

-No se avergüence, por favor.- sentenció Edward, poniendo su palma sobre la de Rosalie que reposaba en su antebrazo- creo que en este asunto, ambos estamos sobre el mismo punto.

-No lo tome a mal- quiso insistir la rubia- mi madre esta algo más emocionada que yo sobre la…. La boda. Además, siendo honesta, ella ya me comprometió con el conde Whitlock, pero ahora esta empecinada en que sea con usted, milord.

-es poco cortes admitirlo, pero mi padre está en la misma situación que su madre, mi señora- agregó Cullen soltando una risita.

Rosalie concedió algunos puntos a Edward por su sinceridad. Una buena relación se basaba en el conocimiento del uno por el otro.

Admitió que a largo plazo quizás llegase a apreciarlo más que como se aprecia a un amigo. Después de todo, ¿no parten así todos los matrimonios? Sin conocerse, agradarse, tener algo de cariño por el otro…. El nacimiento de un hijo muchas veces afianza lazos entre los involucrados… Rosalie pudo anticipar su futuro. Agradable, tranquilo y relajado.

Y no le gustó.

-mi madre se está excediendo al darnos total libertad. ¡Ha hecho que las sirvientas se retiren! Usted podría propasarse conmigo y nadie estaría para defender mi honra- dijo Rosalie, intentando bromear.

Nadie se daba aquellas confienzas… pero ella había percatado a primera vista que Edward estaba tan discorde con un matrimonio arreglado como ella.

-o tu podrías besarme. Y no sería correcto de mi parte detenerte- dijo él, acercándose al oído de Rosalie solo para que ella oyera el comentario.

Ella estalló en una infantil y adorable carcajada. Definitivamente, un matrimonio entre ellos no sería un infierno. El sentido del humor de ambos era bastante similar. Egocéntrico.

Él, consideró por unos segundos entrar al "_matricidio_" con una mirada diferente. Quizás Rosalie podría darle una cálida sonrisa cada mañana. Quizás un beso fugaz… pero debía descartar la timidez. Porque aquella muñeca de porcelana tenía las agallas para enfrentar a una manada de caníbales.

Caminaron tanto tiempo por los terrenos de la rubia, que no se sorprendieron cuando quisieron tomar un descanso bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?

-claro… si llegásemos a casarnos, lo mejor es empezar a conocernos- respondió la rubia, sentándose, para el asombro de Edward, sobre el pasto.

-¿Por qué… quieres casarte?- quiso saber el cobrizo. Estaba rompiendo todas las normas de conversación existentes… pero necesitaba saberlo.

Sumirse en un matrimonio sabiendo qué tan resistente era el barco.

La rubia aguardó el tiempo necesario para responder. ¿Lo haría? ¿En serio le diría? ¿Qué tan malo podría llegar hacer admitir sus mayores secretos? Mucho. Solo eso era.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Su posible futuro eterno compañero. Intentando por todos los medios necesarios conocerla.

¿Y si intentasen ser amigos? Si simplemente se basaban en aquel cálido- y seguro- sentimiento por los primeros meses. Quizás uno o dos años afirmándose a esa barca no estarían mal.

Pero lamentablemente, la base de una amistad… también es la confienza.

-es vergonzoso- admitió la rubia. Jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello que había caído producto del cansancio y las fuertes brisas- ¿y si lo dices primero?

-pero yo pregunté primero- se quejó Edward. Tal como lo haría un pequeño de 5 años.

Rosalie se hubiese reído de no ser por la mueca infantil en el rostro de su pretendiente. _Emmett_, ese fue el único pensamiento al ver aquella mirada.

No precisamente porque fueran parecidas. Era todo lo contrario. Edward poseía unos ojos verdes comprensivos y gentiles, mientras que Emmett tenía en su cara, dos perlas grises que podían congelarte o hacerte gritar disparates.

-No quiero hacerlo. ¡No te ofendas!- dijo Edward rápidamente- es solo que no hallo la razón para permanecer el resto de mi vida con alguien que no conozco y que no amo. No quiero decir que tú no seas hermosa, porque lo eres… pero…

-te entiendo- dijo Rosalie, corando su intento de perdón. ¿Cómo decirle que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo?- ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

Él la miró expectante. Tan dubitativo a responder, como Rosalie de decir la verdad.

-eres un Conde. Puedes casarte con una quinceañera aunque tuvieses 40 años. ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Por qué ahora, si no quieres hacerlo?

-Mi madre se esta muriendo. Ella… desea conocer a sus nietos antes de partir- contestó el Conde Cullen mirando el hermoso atardecer que presenciaba sus confesiones.

Eso hecho abajo cualquier plan de amistad de Rosalie. Ellos tendrían una gran noche de bodas… y varias que le siguieran.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó Edward, sacando a Rosalie del fondo de su cabeza.

-toda mi vida, desde… desde que mi abuela murió, he escuchado _lo que debes hacer y lo que no debes._ Solo quiero… sentirme libre. Hacer lo que quiera cuando yo lo quiera- la rubia se levantó mientras el cobrizo la miraba. Caminó hacia la puesta de sol y se abrazó a si misma.

Miró bajo la colina y halló un pequeño lago. Uno que ella conocía muy bien. Sintió que casi podía escuchar la risa de dos niños y una anciana mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor.

Sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente grandes y el calor que se brindaba a si misma, no era ni remotamente cercano al de su abuela o a los abrazos de Emmett. Pero era lo que le quedaba…

-quiero alejarme de mi madre. Ella es como una cárcel andante.- continuó la rubia, rodeándose más con sus delgados brazos. Hasta que sintió dos calidas manos posándose cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros desnudo y helados.

-te propongo enfrentar nuestro destino juntos. Una buena compañía siempre es capaz de alegrar un día.

-suena bien- dijo la rubia…

Y aunque ambos sonreían, cada uno se torturaba con sus pesares… sin querer compartirlos.


End file.
